1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to prophylactic devices. Class 128, Surgery, Sub-Class 132, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
It is known in the prophylactic art to provide condoms for the prevention of venereal infection during coitus. Some of the prior art condoms have been carried on supporting garments, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Ludwig 3,536,666 issued Oct. 17th, 1970 PA1 Jaicks 4,664,104 issued May 12th, 1987
A disadvantage of the aforementioned devices is that they are not capable of permitting cunnilingus, while also preventing the transmission of sexual disease.